1. Technical Field
The present application is related to pacemakers and pacemaker electrodes, and more particularly to pacemakers and pacemaker electrodes using carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Pacemakers are electrical therapy apparatuses which can be implanted into an organ or a tissue of human beings to treat the organ or the tissue. The pacemaker includes a power, a pulse generator, and an electrode line. An electrical pulse signal can be generated by the pulse generator through the electrode line to stimulate the organ or tissue. Thus, dysfunctions of the organ or the tissue of human beings can be treated.
However, an electrode in the electrode line is made of metal or alloy and the electrode has a small diameter, so the mechanical strength and toughness of the electrode is relatively low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a pacemaker and a pacemaker electrode, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.